


Fall of a Hero

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, Empress Rey, Evil Rey, Fallen Hero, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Palpatine, Sith Rey, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Rey agrees to join Kylo Ren at the end of TLJ, perhaps more genuinely than anyone was ever expecting





	1. Rey falls

"Join me..." He had said. 

_An attractive offer. He makes it sound that way anyway...but what would I be? Under him? Equals? No...he would never let anyone be his equal. I am done being subservient to the whims of this shitheap of a universe. What's it ever done for me other than screw me?_

Rey was disappointed and heartbroken in Luke. She had fully expected him to be the wise old teacher of legend. Instead he was just a sad, broken, pathetic old man. She did not wish to end up like this. The First Order was offering her something, at the very least! 

Ben offered her an army. She could make the galaxy how she wanted it. She likened it in her mind to if you had a choice between a single knife and several blasters, what do you choose? The blasters are more dangerous, but you can do more with them. Her plan was taking form. Infiltrate the First Order, destroy it from the inside, and use whatever is left to form a new regime, one that would never let the failed Jedi Order take root again. No more sad old men. 

Her parents left her to rot on Jakku. Ben tried multiple times to kill her, and now was demanding that she stand with him, and be what...his woman? His right hand? Pah. 

When her powers awoke, she did not know what her place was in this universe, and in this war. Perhaps this was it. 

A power hungry, sadistic smirk began to creep onto her mouth. _Yes...that is it._

She would not tell anyone about this. Those fools down there, they wouldnt be able to understand this masterstroke until she had already saved them all. 

Her entire life, the galaxy had spit on her. She was nothing. She came from nothing, and yet...was this powerful. She held her own against Ben, who was trained by Luke. Now what did that say about Luke? Pathetic old man! Unworthy of his power and gifts. She not only held her own, but she gave into anger and hate, and used it for her own. What was so wrong with that?

She remembered that moment back on that island, feeling the dark, and not even trying to turn away. 

She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. "Alright."

 

 


	2. Rey vs Kylo Ren

Far away, Leia's connection to the Force felt a rupture. A disturbance. Something had gone horribly wrong.

"Oh no..." She whispered, dread filling her entire body.

 

Almost immediately, Rey let the dark side in, letting it course through her body. She would fight it off when she had no more need of it, of course. But for the coming conflict, Rey needed more power.

Ben almost seemed taken aback. 

"You...you will?"

Rey gave a fake smile, "Yes. We should let it all die. You're absolutely right."

If Ben doubted her, she knew her loyalties would be tested soon enough. 

"What has the galaxy ever done for me? Left me to rot. The Jedi are a constant disappointment."

Ben smiled. "Well....I suppose we should get to it. I'll order our men to destroy the remainder of the Resistance. That's the only way we can become who we're meant to be."

Rey smirked. _Oh Ben...._

"Of course....master." 

That made Ben lower his guard. 

"Apprentice...I will make you one of my knights of Ren. Your new name can be Kreya."

"I like it, my master." She truly did. It was like Rey, but more fearsome, befitting the person she would have to become to destroy these scum. 

"Well Kreya, they will be coming in here soon with reinforcements. Unless you plan to fight your way out, just follow my lead for now. We will say this was a coup. We tried to save Snoke, it was too late."

That would never work, Rey knew. It didn't seem like Ben even expected her to say yes. He had no plan here. I suppose if i said no, he would have murdered me and pinned it all on me. Scum! 

"Very good, Master. Now...I....Kreya...shall pledge to you...my undying fidelity and loyalty."

They heard footsteps. it was General Hux. 

"W-what is the meaning of this!" He demanded. "Supreme Leader Snoke-"

"Was killed by his own guards in an attempted coup. It seems his policies were not as popular as he had hoped."

Hux scoffed, "You think I will buy that? Our leader has been slain...by you!" He screamed, pulling his blaster out. Rey took action, swiftly chopping the weapon in half with her lightsaber, then swung it back, holding it at Hux's neck. 

"Who is the Supreme Leader?" Ben asked him. 

"I will not-"

Rey snapped, viciously choking Hux. 

"Agh...blah....pl....please...."

Ben watched her warily, "Rey..."

Rey rolled her eyes and released him. 

"Now I'll ask you one more time...Who is the Supreme Leader?"

"....Y-....y-you." Hux spat out.

Ben smirked, "Very good. Now, send everything we've got at the Resistance base. Let's finish this."

Rey stopped him. 

"Master....one more thing. May we speak alone?"

"....Of course." he smiled. Rey smirked, like a psychopath. She felt power coursing through her body. Her fighting style, her quick decisiveness were all heightened in a mere matter of moments upon turning to Ben's side. 

"But only after you've killed Hux." Ben gave a smirk to her, as if he was expecting her to fail this test. "You said you would join me in letting the past die. So let the past die. Kill this worthless piece of space junk."

Hux could only cry in terror. He cuold not even contact his men, as Ben's powers held him in place. 

"Do it." Ben urged. 

Rey's eyes filled with tears, fake of course, to show that maybe her vows weren't so genuine after all. Ben smiled knowingly. 

"I should have known you couldn't. Next time don't waste my time!"

But in an instant, Rey activated her blue saber and drove it right through Hux's heart. _Oh now this is wonderful._ She felt the dark side claiming her, and she gladly let it in,f for that was the only way they would win. The Jedi never understood that. You had to be ruthless to your enemies. You had to. But damn, if she didn't enjoy this. Hux would have tortured her and killed her given the chance. 

Ben could only stare, stunned. "I....I didn't think you would-"

"Kill him? He was a piece of Hutt slime, Ben. He deserved that many times over." She snarled. 

"True. Now then, Kreya, we should get on with this."

"Wait Ben....I think you misunderstand...." Rey's voice turned dark, cruel and calculating. Ben was instantly reminded of Snoke. The girl was embracing the dark. 

"Kreya....you-"

"Just so you know...that little thing of me joining you? I was lying through my teeth. No, Ben. You are not the Supreme Leader. You're not even a leader. You follow. I'll give you this one chance. Bow down right now and accept your punishment....and I will consider sparing your murderous, pathetic little life." Rey sneered.

Ben could only shake his head. 

"Pity...welll now you have to die. Isn't that how it works, Ben? Would you have honestly spared me if i had told you no?"

"Well, well....Kreya. I suppose I created a monster, didn't I?"

"Luke Skywalker created two monsters."

"Kreya-"

"Didn't you lose last time? Last time I had only just barely used the Force! A girl who had never even held a lightsaber before! YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Rey screamed, her eyes turning slightly yellow, coursing with dark power. 

"Shut your mou-"

He was cut off by Rey suddenly launching herself forward, lightsaber activated, and attempted to take his head off his neck. He blocked it only just in time. Throughout the throne room, dark side on dark side, battled for control over the First Order. 

Their sabers spinned and sliced. Experience and technique, against raw power. Orphan of Jakku versus Commander of the Knights of Ren and heir to the Skywalker destiny.

Ben thrust his hand forward to Force-Push her. She matched it, and began  overpowering him through sheer will and dark Force-strength. She was a prodigy in every sense of the word. Everything was coming easy to her. Mind tricks, saber combat, predicting her opponents through her Force-connection. And her skill and raw power was only growing with each passing second, as well as her ego and lust for power. 

Ben snarled, "I placed far too much trust in you!"

"Yes you did..."

With a final effort, she overpowered him, briefly let go of her saber, then caught it again and thrust it upwards. Ben gasped, as the blade entered his chest. 

"B-beaten...by a-"

"A novice. Again." Rey smirked, proud of herself.

"I should have killed you the second I saw you..." Ben spat.

"Yes. You should have." Rey shook her head in disgust. Ben continued to gasp, as he slowly died. 

"You didn't." She grinned to herself. 

The seismic shift in the Force was complete. _By now, the old man will feel it too. Fools. As if they could ever understand._

 

She had to call out, let the others know she had defeated Kylo Ren and General Hux. If her infiltration mission was to be successful, they at least needed to know.

"This is Rey, for the Resistance. I'm in. Snoke, Kylo Ren and Hux are dead."

It was some time before someone radio'd back. It was Leia and Poe. 

"Dead? Rey, what's going on there? Why are you on the First Order ship?"

"I gave myself up to turn Kylo Ren good, but that....didn't exactly work out. I needed a way in, to be a spy for the Resistance."

"Poe, I sense the dark side...there's only one person it coudl be coming from now..."

Poe's voice turned to mistrust and suspicion, "The Order won't just let you escape, Rey. Did you...make a deal with them?"

"Of course not!" Rey yelled. "I'm in the Throne Room, alone. I killed Kylo Ren in single combat. I'll fight my way out if i must. This could be the only way we win. I'll shut down their ships from here, you lead the attack and destroy them once and for all!"

"You misunderstand. Our reinforcements aren't coming. Your goons are wiping us all out!"

"My goons! You little idiot! I'm pretending to join them so I can shut their defences down!" She snarled, tired of fools for one day. 

"It doesn't sound like you're pretending..."

"Are you kidding me? Get this idiot off the radio!" Rey yelled. "Don't you betray me..."

Leia was shocked.  The girl clearly had let the dark side in, foolishly thinking it would help her pretend to defect. Perhaps it was too late. _Luke, where are you?_


	3. Victory

Rey grew more and more angry, regretting her actions less and less. 

"Poe it's too late. The dark has her."

"No, it doesn't! I am faking it! What don't you understand about this? You want to see dark, I can show you dark if you like, you miserable, old bat!"

Rey was getting more and more power-hungry and angry by the second. Her plan made total sense and they were treating her like the worst Sith who had ever lived! Fools! 

"You murdered my son, Rey. Murder is not the Jedi way."

Was she insane? "Your precious brother tried to do that already! He failed to mention that, didn't he? What a disappointment he is. What a disappointment you all are! Weak fools! You're no better than my deadbeat worthless parents!" Rey finally screamed with all her might. 

Leia, saddened and horrified, ordered Poe to step away. "Resistance officers, consider Rey armed and dangerous. Do not let her inside this base."

 _"YOU GUTLESS WRETCHES. I'M GOING TO ENJOY WATCHING YOU DIE."_ Rey vowed, then crushed the radio with the Force as it if was paper-mache.  The Resistance could only shut it off, terrified. 

 

Rey force-threw rubble around the room. _Fools! Every last one of them, fools! No, this would not stand! THIS WILL NOT STAND! If those idiots treat me like a monster and leave me to die, well I can be a monster! Oh yes, they will all regret the day they crossed me!  I am Supreme Leader now!_

When First Order officers arrived in the room, and saw all the bodies, they immediately pulled out their weapons. Rey scoffed and Force-gripped them, then turned the blasters directly at their heads. 

The officers, terrified, gulped and begged her. 

"Please...please girl. You know you can't fight your way out."

"No. Not girl. Supreme Leader Rey. Before he died, Kylo Ren named me as his successor, after he became Supreme Leader. General Hux would have told you more but he...went and got himself a bad case of death after he murdered Kylo in cold blood. Never mind....I will accept your oaths of loyalty presently." Rey said in a regal voice. 

"Supreme Leader? A little girl? You can't-"

Rey raised her hands and choked them. 

"Say it. _Say it._  Supreme Leader Rey! You work for me! You answer to me! I will lead the First Order to true greatness! Snoke and Kylo were narrow minded fools leading you nowhere. Today is the end of the Resistance. 

The end of an organization that betrayed me and left me to die. All you men must do now is march with me. Will you march with me?"

The officers gave the barest  of nods, then Rey calmly let them go. 

"Now then...bring me a ship. I will deal with the Resistance."

 

She flew down to the salt flats and stepped out, readying herself. She had adopted a black cloak to symbolize her new role, as well as First Order clothes and armor. She noticed a figure also striding out, cloaked and old. 

"Hello and welcome, my old master." Rey sneered.

Luke could only stare in sadness and regret. "I don't deserve to be called your master, little one."

"it's far too late for that, you pathetic, foolish old man! You unleashed hell when you tried to kill Ben and you unleashed me when you refused to train me! Not that I needed anything from you." She sneered, viciously. "I have found my true path in the dark. It is...amazing." She grinned sadistically.

"You didn't even try to stop yourself. Just as I feared."

"Have you come to seek forgiveness? Pah. You won't receive any. You'll just get the honor of dying. Oh and just so you know, your death means nothing. Your friends will not escape."

"Do you think I came all the way out here for no reason at all? I am the spark that will light the fire of rebellion." He gruffly lectured. "The dark side will gain you nothing, Rey."

"I don't think you came all the way out here..." Rey smirked. "I know your little secreeet." She singsonged. "Force projection is it? Well...that's a useful trick." she chuckled darkly. "If I'm wrong, then spear me in the heart right now. Go on, old man. Do it. Kill a child. You know you're capable of it. Do it! KILL MEEE" She furiously spat out. Her eyes were glowing a sickening shade of yellow. Luke did not move.

"No? Alright. Well then you die a pointless death. When you do, I will have killed the last Jedi!"

"I have failed you, Rey. I have failed you. I'm sorry. I hope you find peace."

" _I DON'T CARE, OLD MAN_." She screamed, unhinged and maniacal. "IT'S TOO LATE."

Luke was now starting to fade away. 

"See you around, kid." he wistfully whispered to her, then vanished as if he was never there. 

She radio'd back to her men and ordered them to follow. 

"Follow me in, with two platoons. They'll fight like cornered rats and I must be ready."

Rey simply giggled maniacally, knowing it meant the only person left who could stop her had killed themselves pointlessly, then drew her blue lightsaber and using her Force powers, sensed where the Resistance were escaping to. 

 

She finally came upon them as they were desperately shifting rocks to find a way out. 

"Well look at that! I could have moved those rocks for you, you know. My powers have doubled since we last spoke." Leia could only look at her, frozen in fear, as dozens of blasters pointed at her head. Rey turned to her former friend, "Still trying to find your place in the universe?" Rey sniggered at Finn. "You traitor..."

"Coming from you, that's a compliment."

Rey again flipped out in rage, "You all judged me as evil before I even was! Ordered that I not even be let back in. I was in the throne room and I needed a way out if things went wrong, but you still left me to  _die_. You had this coming! Your precious hero didn't even bother to physically come to save you. Now you're trapped. Take Finn alive, Captain. You could have been so great under me, Finn. But now you're just gutless, cowardly slime who shall watch all your friends die, and you get to live with that, in one of my prisons."

There was still humanity inside of Rey, wishing to at least keep Finn alive. She also briefly hesitated to give the order to kill all of her former friends, besides Finn. Finn was arrested and cuffed, then Rey raised her hand, for the First Order to aim their blasters at the barely dozen or so remaining Resistance members. 

"We have allies. This isn't over, Rey." Leia said. 

Rey scoffed, "Yet they didn't come when you called. No such thing as friends. Everyone in this life is only in it for themselves. Finn will have a front row seat to their deaths, I can assure you. But as for you....you won't live long enough to see the Neo-Empire I am going to build. This is _my_ galaxy!"

One of the First Order officers said "But shouldn't we-"

Rey choked him and said "I am Supreme Leader. Fire."

Then there was the sound of firing, and bolts slammed into the chests of the only people still in Rey's way. She felt nothing. This once would have terrified her but not anymore. She had shed who she once was.

 

“In the name of the fallen Supreme Leader Snoke, I present to you, Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Rey Palpatine of the Neo-Empire! Long may she reign!” An officer boomed in the capital. Rey smiled triumphantly as her army loudly cheered after their final victory over the Resistance’s allies in the Outer Rim. _This is my victory._

The Empire was back, and the Empress would forge it to be great again, and perhaps even greater than Darth Sidious. In the intervening time, Rey discovered her lineage was actually a branch of the Palpatines. This only sealed her commitment to honoring the Emperor's legacy.

Darkness had fallen upon the entire galaxy.


End file.
